Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air staged premixed dry low NO.sub.x gas turbine combustors of the type that are constructed with a fuel/air premixing chamber and a centerbody porous plug premixed flame stabilizer. Such structures of this type achieve stable combustion over a wide range of fuel-to-air ratios and low flame temperatures in the combustor resulting in low emissions of nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x).